


crime and punishment

by danhoweiis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhoweiis/pseuds/danhoweiis
Summary: its phils turn to take out the bins and dan won't accept no for an answer
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	crime and punishment

“Go on then. Your turn to take out the bins.” Dan said, nudging Phil’s thigh with his foot.

It was 11:30pm and they’d finished watching the anime they had been watching. Admittedly not the best time to take out their bins but they could always guarantee it would be empty at this time, thus avoiding awkward conversations with their neighbours.

Phil pouted and rolled his head to look at Dan. “But it’s cold and it’s late.”

“I don’t care, you said you’d take them out so move your butt.”

“How about, I do it tomorrow? It’s late and I wanna go to bed.”

Dan laughed. “Absolutely not. Cause you’ll forget tomorrow and then I’ll end up doing it. Again. For the second time this week.”

Phil lifted his hand up and held out his little finger as he stared at Dan. “I pinky promise I will remember tomorrow and if I don’t then you have permission to punish me.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “What kind of punishment,” He said, a teasing tone to his voice.

“Ew, not like that.” He said, swatting Dan’s arm as Dan let out a loud laugh.

“Fine. but on your head be it Lester.”

They collapsed into bed half an hour later, teeth brushed and clothes in a pile on the floor that they told themselves they’d tidy away tomorrow. 

“Night. Hope you have nice dreams about taking the bins out.” Dan teased, rolling onto his side to face Phil for a pre-bedtime chat.

“ _ Ha ha _ , I'll remember I pinky promised.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before. You promising to pick up your socks from the coffee table, promising not to eat my cereal, promising not to leave cupbo-”

“Yeah okay. I get it.”

Dan grinned and gave Phil one last peck on the cheek. “And to think, I've signed up to this for life.”

“Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?”

Dan closed his eyes and snuggled his head down onto the pillow. “Goodnight Phil.”

“Night,”

-

Dan didn’t say anything the next day. He didn’t say anything during breakfast, didn’t mention it during their walk around the park. Didn’t say it whilst they were making some lunch or whilst they sat on the couch and played separate video games. Because he knew Phil had forgotten. 

He’d tried to give Phil the benefit of the doubt and had resolutely decided not to say anything at all to him, in the hopes Phil would remember on his own without Dan’s assistance.

it wasn’t until later that evening, whilst they were waiting for their take out to arrive that Dan’s resolve had crumbled and he brought it up.

He went to put some rubbish into the bin and glared across at Phil who was sitting on his phone in the lounge.

“This uh- bins getting pretty full.”

“Huh?” Phil said, lifting his head.

“I said, this bin. Getting pretty full.” His eyes flicking between Phil and the almost overflowing bin.

If there was any time he wished he’d had a camera to hand it would have been then. Phil’s face dawned with realisation and he scrambled off the couch and rushed to the kitchen. “Look, it’s only 8pm. The day isn’t over so technically I haven’t forgotten.”

Dan let out a loud laugh. “Bullshit Phil. If I hadn’t brought it up then you would have forgotten completely and we’d have ended up living in a landfill.”

“You’re exaggerating a bit. I’ll go and do it now.” He said, going to pull the bag from the bin. 

Dan leant up against the counter and shook his head. “I’m not angry Phil, just disappointed.” He said, trying his best to sound annoyed.

Phil pecked him on the cheek as he tied the bag up. “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.” He said, rushing down the hall to put on his shoes and a mask.

“This doesn’t mean I can’t punish you.” Dan shouted after him.

-

Their take out soon arrived and they continued their evening in what would be considered a normal fashion. They’d chosen to watch a film and Phil had made some popcorn which they shared and bin-gate hadn’t been brought up again.

That was until, “I’ve decided on your punishment.” Dan said, after the film had finished.

“What? You’re not serious? Come on, I took the bins out didn’t I?”

“That’s not the point. You forgot and you deserve to be apprehended for your crimes.”

“Bit overboard don’t you think?”

Dan shook his head. “No. Now give me your phone.”

Phil eyed him warily. “What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see. Now give me your phone.”

Phil hesitantly passed Dan his phone. “Just don’t text my mum or anything, please.”

“Like I’d do that? I don’t want to ruin the golden boy image Kath has of me.”

Dan unlocked Phil’s phone and opened Twitter. A few keyboard taps later and he’d handed the locked phone back to Phil. He smiled smugly as a look of worry passed over Phil’s face.

“What did you tweet? I saw you open twitter.” He said, hurriedly unlocking the phone and opening up Twitter. 

**_@AmazingPhil: Vaccinate me daddy_ **

“Oh fuck you.” Phil said.

Dan couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> u can't tell me this isn't the reason for phil's tweet?????????
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated  
> @danhoweiis on twitter/@danhowellz on tumblr


End file.
